


Yo quiero a mi Moony

by Dzeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzeta/pseuds/Dzeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin sufrió un "pequeño" accidente mientras practicaba un hechizo y terminó ocupando el cuerpo de otro de los merodeadores. Ese cambio de cuerpos le provocará algunos severos problemillas de inconformidad absoluta a su pareja, Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo quiero a mi Moony

Nota aclaratoria: Remus y Peter han sufrido un pequeño accidente con un hechizo transmutador, lo que provocó que Peter ocupara el cuerpo de Remus y viceversa. Así que,  _Peter_  es Remus y _Remus_  es Peter. Aclarado el punto espero que disfruten de la lectura.

 

-Esto no puede ser –decía para sus adentros el joven que miraba su reflejo en el espejo del baño.

El reflejo de unos ojos azules le devolvía la mirada, unos ojos azules que no eran suyos. La poblada mata de cabello rubio lucía alborotada y él no podía dejar de mirarse las regordetas manos, unas manos que no eran las suyas. Remus J. Lupin pensó  _Esto-no-puede-ser._

Afuera, en la habitación de los chicos de 6º curso, un chico alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos de un hermoso color miel lucía un rostro mucho más pálido de lo habitual y caminaba con andares nerviosos a lo largo y ancho del lugar. Sujetaba su varita con manos temblorosas mientras murmuraba palabras incomprensibles.

-¿Qué hay, Moony? –saludó la voz de Sirius Black entrando a la habitación. Dirigiéndose a él, añadió en un susurro- Creí que estabas en la biblioteca estudiando con Peter.

El chico de cabellos castaños no tuvo la oportunidad de responder porque, cuando se dio cuenta, Sirius ya lo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos y comenzaba a recorrer lentamente su cuello con su perfecta nariz.

-¡Sirius!, ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?! –gritó el chico muy asustado mientras hacía lo imposible por zafarse de él.

-¿Qué crees que hago, Moony? -replicó Sirius sin soltarlo- Sólo quiero…

-¡Sirius, suéltalo!, ¡Él no soy yo! –exclamó  _Peter,_ quien había salido del baño al escuchar los gritos de  _Remus._

-¿Cómo que no eres tú?... No comprendo..., ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? –preguntó Sirius al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de  _Remus._

-Peter y yo… tuvimos un pequeño problema con un hechizo transmutador y, de alguna forma, terminamos así.

-¿Estás diciendo que  _tú_ eres Remus? –preguntó Sirius mirando incrédulo a  _Peter._

-Así es.  _Él_ es Remus –contestó  _Remus_  con voz ahogada e intentando soltarse de los brazos de Sirius- Y  _yo_  soy Peter.

-No, ustedes bromean. Estás jugando conmigo, Moony –rió nerviosamente Sirius mirando a  _Remus,_  que se alejaba prudentemente de él temiendo que de un momento a otro adoptara esa actitud tan extraña de abrazarlo.

_Peter_ se acercó a Sirius y en un susurro dijo:

-No, no estamos de broma…  _Paddy_.

A Sirius se le cayó el alma a los pies al escuchar a  _Peter_  llamarlo de esa manera porque solamente Remus lo llamaba así cuando estaban solos o cuando conseguían esquivar a sus amigos para tener sexo en algún aula vacía.

-¿Moony?, ¿eres tú? –dijo mirando fijamente a  _Peter_ a los ojos.

_Peter_  sólo asintió, y  _Remus_  optó por salir apresuradamente de la habitación pues se temía la reacción de Sirius ante semejante lío.

-¡Pero esto no puede ser! -decía Sirius- ¡Eh, Remus ven acá! Tú tienes que explicarme algunas cosas.

Y se lanzó tras  _Remus,_  pero éste echó a correr escaleras abajo al escuchar los gritos amenazadores de su amigo.  _Peter_  sólo rodó los ojos y con voz cansada dijo:

-Sabía que no lo creerías, pero, dime... ¿Peter haría algo así?

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar,  _Peter_  sujetó a Sirius de la túnica y lo atrajo hacia sí para propinarle un beso en los labios. Tuvo que sujetarlo con mucha fuerza y no apartar ni por un segundo su boca de los labios de su amigo, pues Sirius forcejeaba con ímpetu tratando de apartarse. Sin embargo, al cabo de un minuto, cuando Sirius reconoció aquella manera de besar tan peculiar, susurró:

-Re-mus…

Había cerrado los ojos al dejarse llevar por esa sensación tan familiar, pero, cuando los abrió, no pudo evitar separarse abruptamente al mirar a  _Peter_  tan cerca de él.

-¡Por Merlin, Remus! ¡Mientras tengas ese cuerpo no vuelvas a hacer eso si no quieres que me muera de un infarto!

-Sí, yo sé que no puedo pretender algo contigo con este aspecto –murmuró  _Peter_ abatido sin apartar sus ojos de las regordetas manos-, pero lo intentamos todo para revertir el hechizo y nada dio resultado, Paddy

-¿N-no…no me di-dirás q-que van a quedarse así? –inquirió Sirius completamente asustado- Remus, tú tienes que volver a tu cuerpo. Yo no podría tener sexo con… con Peter. Aunque... -Sirius pareció meditar un poco la situación; divertido, miró a  _Peter_ , y con un brillo travieso en la mirada agregó- si Peter tiene tu cuerpo entonces yo podría tratar de seducirlo.

_Peter_  se quedó callado. Completamente mudo. Miró a Sirius con una mezcla de celos y rabia bailando en sus acuosos ojos azules y apretó los puños como si deseara golpearlo. Al ver su reacción, Sirius se apresuró a aclarar:

-¡No hablo en serio, Moony! Sólo bromeaba..., no es más que una broma.

-Una broma  _muy_  estúpida -dijo  _Peter_ , aún con los puños apretados.

-Sí, tienes razón -reconoció Sirius- Tratar de seducir a Peter sería una idiotez. Tú has visto como me ha rechazado hace un momento..., pero es una suerte que llegaras a tiempo porque si no yo me lo hubiera tirado ahí mismo pensando que eras tú.

-Pero..., si él te rechazó.

-Lo sé -dijo Sirius y, con una voz seductora, añadió-, pero tú sabes que me encanta que te pongas difícil…

-¡Por todos los cielos, Sirius! -estalló  _Peter_ -, ...eres incorregible. Sólo espero que Peter no llegue a la conclusión de que tú y yo tenemos algo.

-No te preocupes, no creo que su cerebro llegue a tanto. Seguro que piensa que era una broma.

Sirius se quedó abstraído durante unos momentos mirando a  _Peter;_  de repente, soltó un puchero y dijo:

-¡Tienes que volver! Yo quiero a  _mi_ Moony de vuelta. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-Lo sé –dijo  _Peter_  desesperado-, lo sé…pero ya te lo he dicho; lo intentamos todo y nada dio resulta...

En ese momento  _Peter_ se interrumpió, pues James entraba a la habitación llevando a  _Remus_  quien lloraba a lágrima viva.

-No sé qué le pasa a Remus. Lo encontré en la sala común llorando inconsolablemente y no ha podido decirme qué le sucede –dijo el chico de gafas llevando a su amigo hasta la cama.

Sirius los miró. A pesar de saber que ese chico no era  _su_  chico, no pudo evitar sentir que algo se quebraba dentro de él cuando lo vio llorar de esa manera. Conmovido, se inclinó junto a  _Remus_ y, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza, dijo:

-Vamos, Pet. Tampoco es tan malo ser Remus.

-¿Qué?, ¿pero qué estás diciendo Sirius? –dijo James sin comprender absolutamente nada.

_Peter_  le explicó a James todo lo que había ocurrido. Mientras,  _Remus_  seguía llorando en el hombro de Sirius y éste trataba de tranquilizarlo un poco.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlin! –exclamó James cuando  _Peter_ terminó su relato de lo que les había pasado y miraba a su amigo que, sollozante, murmuraba palabras incomprensibles en el regazo de Sirius.

-Tranquilo –dijo  _Peter_ sentándose junto a  _Remus_ \- Me haces pensar que de verdad es fatal ser yo.

-¡Es que lo es! –dijo  _Remus_ -. Es terrible…

Sirius, molesto, arrugó el entrecejo y murmuró:

-Pero, Peter, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Remus tiene tu cuerpo y no lo escucho quejarse.

-¡Eso es porque  _yo_ no soy un hombre lobo! –dijo  _Remus_  desesperado y sus sollozos se hicieron aún más incontrolables.

Al escuchar esto, Sirius se levantó indignado. James y  _Peter_  se miraron preocupados.

-Es cierto –dijo James- ¿Cuándo será luna llena?

-Dentro de 2 días –respondió Sirius de inmediato con un tono que evidenciaba su molestia- ¡Por favor!... No creerán que en realidad Peter va a sufrir la transformación.

James y  _Peter_  no dijeron nada pero parecía que en realidad lo pensaban. Sirius se acercó a  _Peter_ y, colocando su mano en el pecho del chico, dijo:

-Remus está aquí dentro. Su espíritu, su esencia, todo lo que es Remus está aquí dentro –dijo Sirius mirando a  _Peter_ directamente a los ojos como si tratara de encontrar ese destello de luz que lo estremecía cada vez que se perdía en la mirada miel de Remus- Él está aquí..., así que esa maldición debe estar aquí también –terminó diciendo Sirius con un susurro mientras apoyaba su mano con más fuerza en el pecho de su amigo.

-¡Eso no lo sabemos, Sirius! -exclamó  _Remus_  desesperado- Tienen que ayudarme..., ¡debemos hacer algo! Yo no quiero convertirme en un lobo... ¡No quiero!... ¡Ayudenme!

Sirius se acercó a  _Remus_  con la furia bailando en sus ojos grises y, levantándolo por el cuello de la túnica, le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-¡No seas cobarde, Peter! –dijo Sirius mientras lo zarandeaba- Remus se enfrenta a eso cada mes y no lo oigo llorar como una niñita asustada. Ya te expliqué que a ti no te ocurrirá nada, así que contrólate de una buena vez.

-¡Sirius, por favor, suéltalo! –pidió  _Peter_  mientras trataba de contener a su amigo que estaba fuera de sí-. Peter está en todo su derecho de sentir miedo. Ustedes lo saben, mis transformaciones no son nada agradables.

-Sí, pero aún así, no puedo creer que sea tan cobarde -dijo Sirius clavando su mirada gris en  _Remus,_ quien temblaba de pies a cabeza-. Remus es un chico fuerte, valiente; no una niñita llorona, y yo no soporto verlo así.

-Sirius –dijo James-  _Él_  es Peter.

Sirius no respondió. Su mirada seguía fija en  _Remus..._ un  _Remus_  asustado, un  _Remus_  tembloroso y lloroso.

Tras un tenso silencio dijo:

-Vamos a buscar a la profesora McGonagall. Seguro que ella sabrá qué hacer.

* * *

La profesora se había sacado las gafas tras escuchar el relato de los chicos y las limpiaba con fuerza para colocárselas una vez más y examinar a cada chico con detenimiento.

-Así que un hechizo transmutador, ¿verdad, Señor Pettigrew? –dijo la profesora con los labios apretados dirigiéndose a  _Remus._

-S-sí, profesora. Remus me ayudaba a practicarlos, pero algo salió mal y entonces… pasó esto.

-Ya veo. Me parece que no es tan complicado revertir el efecto. El truco está en que deseen con todo su ser volver a sus cuerpos. Aunque, lo cierto es que, antes de realizar el contrahechizo, deben practicarlo bastante. Supongo que con uno o dos días de práctica serán capaces de llevarlo a cabo.

-¡¿Uno o dos días?! –preguntó James al notar que  _Remus_  se había puesto muy pálido y comenzaba a temblar de nuevo.

-Así es, señor Potter. El contrahechizo debe ser ejecutado con precisión pues, de haber alguna falla, es posible que algunos rasgos de carácter, preferencias, gustos, aversiones u otras _características especiales_  del señor Lupin permanezcan en el cuerpo del señor Pettigrew, y viceversa –puntualizó la profesora McGonagall poniendo un leve énfasis en las palabras 'características especiales'- Y, dado que se trata de un hechizo que ninguna otra persona puede practicar por ustedes, tendrán que esforzarse para perfeccionarlo en poco tiempo. No tienen más de dos días para hacerlo, ¿comprende, señor Lupin?

-Claro que sí, profesora –respondió  _Peter_  con una voz que denotaba una seguridad que nunca habían escuchado en el autentico Peter.

-Supongo que tendrán que ayudar al señor Pettigrew en la práctica del contrahechizo -dijo la profesora al mirar que  _Remus_  temblaba un poco-…, pero confió en que todo resultará bien. Veamos…, saquen sus varitas. Les enseñaré el conjuro del hechizo y les mostraré cuál es el movimiento de muñeca correcto.

James y Sirius se quedaron con ellos para aprender el movimiento exacto de muñeca y así poder ayudar a Peter en su práctica.

Al volver a la Torre de Gryffindor, los cuatro amigos empezaron a practicar sin tregua. Cuando subieron a su habitación ya pasaba de la medianoche.

-Déjalo descansar un poco, Padfoot –decía James al ver que Sirius no paraba de corregir a  _Remus_  en la postura de la varita.

-De acuerdo –cedió Sirius- Pero mañana temprano comenzaremos de nuevo, Peter. Sólo nos queda el día de mañana para practicar.

-Pero aún quedan dos días para luna llena, Padfoot –aventuró a decir  _Remus_  con la voz cansada.

-Sí, pero no querrás arriesgarte a fallar, ¿o sí, Peter? –respondió Sirius molesto. Sin agregar nada más se metió en su cama cerrando los doseles.

* * *

Al día siguiente ninguno de los merodeadores asistió a clases. La profesora McGonagall les había dado un permiso especial firmado por el Director para que no tuvieran ningún problema en reponer las clases después, y pasaron todo el día practicando. No había duda de que  _Peter_  estaba listo para realizar el contrahechizo;  _Remus_  aún batallaba un poco, pero su mejoría era evidente.

- _¡Reverti corpus!_ –murmuró  _Remus_  con un gesto muy concentrado y con un movimiento de varita casi exacto.

-¡Muy bien, Peter! –decía Sirius complacido- Casi lo tienes. Un poco mas y mañana estarás listo para ejecutarlo. Por ahora me voy a dormir…, estoy muy cansado.

-Yo me quedaré un rato más. Esperaré a que vuelva James –dijo  _Remus_  emocionado-, quiero que vea cuánto he progresado.

Sirius asintió y subió a la habitación. Al entrar, sonrió al ver a  _Peter_  tumbado sobre la cama con un enorme libro entre sus regordetas manos.

-Es raro ver a Peter leyendo.

-¿De verdad? –respondió  _Peter_  apartando sus acuosos ojos azules del libro para sonreírle a Sirius.

-Sí. Creo que no lee ni las tiras cómicas que aparecen en  _El Profeta_  –dijo Sirius tendiéndose junto a él, quien lo miró algo sorprendido cuando lo sintió tan cerca.

-S-sirius… ¿qué haces?

-Aunque no lo creas –susurró Sirius muy cerca de su oído-, estar practicando con Peter me está alterando los nervios. Me está volviendo loco. Sé que no eres tú y eso es lo  _único_  que ha evitado que lo bese. Te quiero de vuelta, Remus. Te quiero de vuelta completo. Quiero mirarte a los ojos y saber que estas ahí para mí, tal y como eres, porque deseo  _tanto_ estar contigo…

-Yo también quiero estar contigo, Sirius... No sabes cuánto –dijo  _Peter_  acercando su mano regordeta al rostro de Sirius, pero se detuvo antes de hacer contacto.

Las voces de James y  _Remus_ se escuchaban en la escalera y, al voltear hacia la puerta, Sirius pudo verlos entrar.  _Peter_  se había levantado dejando el libro sobre la cama.

-Peter lo lleva muy bien –dijo James muy contento- Yo creo que mañana todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Eso espero –suspiró Sirius- Hemos practicado mucho y creo que podrán realizar el contrahechizo sin problema.

-Tendremos que hacerlo temprano –dijo  _Peter_ -, porque después del medio día, yo…, el lobo dentro de mí… comienza a alterarse un poco.

-No te preocupes, Moony –dijo James- Lo haremos temprano.

Al día siguiente los cuatro amigos estaban de pie en el centro de la habitación. Aún llevaban puestos los pijamas y lucían el pelo alborotado, pero  _Remus_ y  _Peter_  tenían una expresión decidida y aferraban sus varitas con fuerza. Sirius y James los observaban expectantes.

-¿Listo? –preguntó  _Peter_  mirando a  _Remus_  fijamente a los ojos.

_Remus_  asintió, y James dijo:

-A la cuenta de tres. Uno…, dos…, tres.

- _¡Reverti corpus!_  –dijeron ambos chicos al unísono.

Un rayo de luz azulado unió ambas varitas y al instante un destello cegador iluminó la Torre de Gryffindor. Cuando James y Sirius abrieron los ojos vieron que Peter y Remus seguían de pie en el centro del dormitorio, exactamente en la misma posición que inicialmente habían adoptado para realizar el contrahechizo.

Sirius se acercó a su chico con cautela y lo giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Remus?

-¿Resultó?, ¿lo lograron, Sirius? –preguntó James un poco asustado acercándose a Peter.

-No lo sé, James. Remus parece no reaccionar. Está como ido…

En ese instante, Peter se desplomó, y James dijo:

-Será mejor que vaya a buscar a la profesora McGonagall –y salió disparado por las escaleras.

Cuando Sirius lo vio salir, tomó a Remus entre sus brazos y murmuró:

-¡Moony, dime algo, por favor!, ¡Dime que regresaste! –y, sin pensarlo un segundo, lo besó.

Remus no reaccionaba y Sirius profundizo aún más el beso. Cuando lo hizo, sintió cómo Remus forcejeaba y trataba de apartarlo.

-Sirius, ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?! –dijo el chico castaño al separarse de él de una forma un tanto abrupta- ¿Por qué me besaste?

-Remus..., no, por favor... Dime que no eres Peter… ¡por favor!

Sin esperar respuesta, Sirius se dirigió hacia el cuerpo desmayado de Peter. Levantándolo con cuidado, lo llevó hasta su cama mientras trataba de despertarlo.

-Sirius..., dime, ¿por qué me has besado? -volvió a preguntar Remus sentandose en la cama frente a Sirius, quien trataba desesperadamente que Peter recuperara el sentido.

-Yo..., yo...

-Sirius,  _tú_  me besaste... Mejor dicho, ¡tú besaste a Remus! -dijo Remus haciendo que Sirius lo mirara a los ojos- ¿Acaso Moony y tú... ?

Sirius desistió de su intento de despertar a Peter y, sintiendose completamente angustiado, se puso en pie alejandose de la cama.

-¡De acuerdo, Peter!... de acuerdo... Si quieres una respuesta, te la daré. Yo te besé..., besé a Remus porque lo quiero, ¿entiendes? Estoy enamorado de él ..., ¡¿satisfecho?! -murmuró Sirius desesperado girandose para mirar a Peter- Ahora, ¿quieres ayudarme a despertarlo?  _Tienen_  que practicar el contrahechizo nuevamente. Remus  _no_  puede quedarse así...

Sirius había vuelto a sentarse en la cama junto al cuerpo aun inconsiente de Peter sin darse cuenta de que Remus no se había movido. De pronto, sintió sobre él la mirada color ámbar y, al levantar sus ojos grises, se encontró con esa sonrisa que siempre le había provocado intensos escalofríos en la espalda. En ese momento comprendió que el contrahechizo había funcionado y, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para pedir una explicación a Remus, cuando éste lo tomó por el cuello del pijama y lo levantó para pegarse a él.

Al segundo siguiente, Sirius tenía los labios de Remus sobre los suyos y le estában exigiendo un beso de una manera tan urgente que él sólo atinó a darle lo que le pedía.

-Has caído, Paddy -musitó Remus rompiendo el beso suavemente.

-Eres un lobo malo, Moony. Me has engañado de una manera vil…

-Lo siento..., pero no pude resistirme a la tentación de jugarte la broma –susurró Remus abrazándose a él como nunca lo había hecho antes-. Lo cierto es que la merecías por insinuar que intentarías seducir a Peter, y valió la pena porque nunca creí que te atreverías a confesar tu amor por mí ante otra persona.

-Pues ya ves que lo he hecho, Moony. Te quiero... y, en cuanto la luna llena haya pasado, voy a demostrarte lo enamorado que estoy de ti -susurró Sirius volviendo a besarlo.

-¿Hey?, ¿hay alguien ahí? –preguntó Peter mientras trataba de abrir los ojos.

-Sí, Pet, aquí estamos –se apresuró a responder Sirius, y ambos chicos se soltaron para colocarse junto a Peter.

-Resultó, ¿verdad? –preguntó Peter mientras parpadeaba y sacudía la cabeza con fuerza.

-Sí, Pet, resultó. Lo hiciste bien –dijo Sirius revolviéndole los cabellos- Lo hiciste muy bien.

En ese momento la profesora McGonagall entraba en la habitación con James detrás de ella.

-¿Se encuentran bien?, ¿lo lograron?

-Sí, profesora –confirmó Remus- Estamos perfectamente. Todo resultó bien.

-Me alegra oír eso, señor Lupin. Y usted, señor Pettigrew, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Un poco mareado pero bien, profesora.

-Muy bien, en ese caso, creo que harán muy bien en bajar a desayunar, ¿no lo creen? -y sin decir más, McGonagall salió de la habitación.

Los chicos bajaron a desayunar y Peter comió de todo para celebrar su "regreso". James lo miraba comer y decidió hacer una competencia con él para ver quién soportaba engullir mas alimento. Sobra decir que ambos terminaron en la enfermería, pues Madame Pomfrey les diagnosticó una indigestión severa, y los enclaustró durante dos días para que se recuperaran completamente.

En cuanto a Sirius, no se apartó de su chico durante el resto del día. Remus estaba feliz de haber vuelto a su cuerpo; un cuerpo que esa noche tendría que soportar una vez más la influencia de la luna llena, pero no le importó porque la perspectiva de despertar junto a Sirius al día siguiente era muy, pero  _muy_  alentadora, pues ambos estarían solos en La Casa de los Gritos y, seguramente, Sirius querría recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido.

**FIN.**

 


End file.
